


What They Deserve

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Spectres and Fireballs [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Jacen introduces Kaz to his uncles.





	What They Deserve

Kaz waited in Aunt Z’s bar. He’d like to say he waited patiently, but patience had never been something the former new republic pilot had been skilled in. Jacen had said that he wanted to introduce him to someone and his mind had been racing ever since, wondering who they could be.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait too long as about half an hour later Jacen entered the bar with two being in tow. One was a hulking figure whose purple stripes had streaks of silver, the other an equally aged human with mutton chops and a robotic leg.

“Hey Kaz!” Jacen said as they slipped into the both with him. “Allow me to introduce you to my uncles, Zeb and Kallus.”

At the mention of those names Kaz’s brain short circuited.

“You’re… you’re Captain Orrelios. And you’re Captain Kallus! The liberators of Lothal! I read about you in the New Republic academy!”

He couldn’t believe it. First Poe now these guys! How many heroes did Jacen know? Next he would be telling him that he knew Luke Skywalker.

“Actually, it’s Captain Orrelios-Kallus.” Zeb smiled, holding the human’s hand to reveal the matching rings on their fingers.

Kaz nearly choked on his drink. They’d neglected to mention _that_ in his exam books. He quickly covered it up, pretending to have a cough.

“Well congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Kallus said, his accent a mix of core world and something Kaz didn’t recognise. “Please allow us to buy you all round of drinks.”

“Uncle Kal! I’m not a kid anymore. You don’t have to keep buying me stuff.” Jacen groaned.

“Nonsense. It my duty as an uncle to spoil my nephew, no matter how old he is.”

Not taking any more opinions on the matter, Kallus stood up and headed for the bar. Kaz watched as Zeb shook his head with a soft smile.

“I’ve told you before kid. Me and your mother are the only ones who can win an argument with him. And we’ve become immune to your eyes after all these years.”

“Are you sure about that?” Jacen said, looking up at him with rounded eyes and his lip in a slight pout.

Zeb let out a growling laugh.

“Alright kid you got me there! But don’t let your Uncle Kal know ok?” He said before heading over to the bar to help his husband with the drinks.

The interaction suddenly made Kaz miss his own family. They were never as close as that or had been able to joke around with each other, but he still missed them.

Suddenly Jacen turned to him and leaned over the table.

“They don’t know about the First Order.” He whispered.

“What?” Kaz said in shock, almost forgetting to keep his voice down. “Why? They’re heroes. After everything they did to stop the Empire before they wouldn’t hesitate to join the fight again.”

“I know.” Jacen sighed. “Which is why I want to keep them out of this war. They’ve already lost so much. They deserve to live the last of their years in peace.”

Kaz gazed back at the bar where the old war heroes picked up two of the glasses each as they were too heavy for them to carry all on one tray. That didn’t stop their sun kissed hands from shaking. Jacen was right. After everything he’d read about what they’d done for the Rebellion, if anyone deserved to live happily ever after it was these two.

“I won’t.” He promised.


End file.
